1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved track spike and, more particularly, pertains to providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of track spikes of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, track spikes of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of configuring track spikes through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of track spikes of various designs and configurations. By way of example, Japanese Patent Numbers 602082 dated 1983 and 656481 dated 1985 both disclose a track spike with a central tapering reverse from that of the present invention.
In this respect, the track spike according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved track spike which can be used for providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.